


Starman: Brave

by mrwiseman (HowNovel)



Series: Hybrid [5]
Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/mrwiseman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is recognized by one of the real Amy Parker’s friends. Penny Smith is a girl in love, but worries her boyfriend won’t be accepted by her family and friends. In Penny, Amy finds her first female friend. Amy also has been keeping her pregnancy a secret from Scott and Paul as they all struggle to make ends meet. When Fox catches up with them, Scott and Amy’s unborn child might be his victim....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starman: Brave

Starman: Brave

By mrwiseman

 

©July 2013 

All rights reserved. This story is a work of fiction based on characters and situations created in the 1984 feature film and 1986-87 television series, _STARMAN_. It is an amateur publication circulated without profit for the enjoyment of fellow fans. No infringement of existing copyrights is intended.

Amy is recognized by one of the real Amy Parker’s friends. Penny Smith is a girl in love, but worries her boyfriend won’t be accepted by her family and friends. In Penny, Amy finds her first female friend. Amy also has been keeping her pregnancy a secret from Scott and Paul as they all struggle to make ends meet. When Fox catches up with them, Scott and Amy’s unborn child might be his victim....  
  
---  
  
Penny Smith turned over in bed and switched off the alarm on her alarm clock. She took a deep breath and got up to start her day. Within an hour she was across campus. She spotted Kevin, who was waiting in the entry way of Lerner Hall. 

Penny made her way to him. Their kiss was shadowed by the entry way of the Biology building. Penny sought out his hand with her hand. She noticed how fair her skin was to his rich brown hue, but the difference meant nothing. She loved him so much. She thought together they were beautiful, but she worried if her parents found out, she would be moved out of the Norton University dorms and sent packing to some school back east. For now, she was content to let her parents think she was dating Jack Armstrong.

She had only two more months until the end of the semester. Then she had all summer to ease them into the idea of Kevin Carter. If they didn’t take to the idea, she had a summer to decide her own fate.

They would just play it safe. Too many students from her home town came to this campus, including Jack Armstrong. They all knew her parents. So, as long as her parents had spies on campus, she and Kevin would have to meet as they had been meeting in quiet corners, library study carrels, and obscure restaurants. It was not enough, but it was all they dare have for now.

Only two more months....  
  
---  
  
March 28...

“Only two more months and I will be done with school,” Scott said, as he closed up his book.

Paul clarified, “You will be done with high school, and then you have college.”

Scott looked overwhelmed at the thought.

“Well at least in two months, I will be able to get a job and help out. Amy has been so tired lately. I think if she keeps going, she is going to get sick. I need to let her take a break, and I’ll go to work,” Scott replied, coming over to sit next to his dad on a rather droopy sofa. In fact, the entire apartment they now shared was a bit shabby. It drearily consisted of a scuffed counter with a single burner, sink, small refrigerator, a table and three chairs with one leg propped up by books, the droopy sofa, one end-table with a lamp, a bedroom with a double bed, a tiny bathroom, and not one closet. Yet despite its many deficiencies, it was almost more than they could afford.

“Right now, we have to be grateful that Amy has a job. I am still hoping to hear from Liz Baines, or the employment agency. Until I do, Amy is making our only money at the restaurant,” Paul stated factually.

“I hate it,” replied Scott. He did hate the idea of all the pressure being on his eighteen-year-old wife.

“We all agreed school for you must come first.” Paul then added, “Besides, you tried to find a job and had no more luck than I did. Right now, we just have to be careful with the money Amy earns.”

“But she’s been doing 12 hour shifts and is too tired...,” Scott said, only to be interrupted by Amy coming in the door. She looked about as droopy as the couch. Her polyester, zip front, uniform dress was stained, and her hair had fallen away from the neat ponytail in which she had placed it early that morning. She had worked for a month at _Flip’s Pancake Palace_. She had come home every day looking done in and exhausted.

Scott met her at the door, took her jacket, and kissed her.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked, with concern permeating his tone.

Amy rallied herself and gave him a smile, “It was a long day. I am going to take a shower.” With that she went to the bedroom, grabbed a change of clothes, and went into the bathroom.

The noise from the shower covered the sound of her retching into the toilet. Scott had told her he was worried that work was making her sick. She hadn’t had the heart to tell him that he had made her sick over three months ago when he gave her the baby growing inside her body. She hadn’t meant to keep it a secret. At first she only wished the certainty that the pregnancy would continue. Then this month, if she had not been the only one to find a job, she would have told Scott.

Scott had casually mentioned one day he wished to have an excuse to give up school. She had listened to many discussions with Paul about the importance of Scott’s education, and made a decision then not to tell. She was, however, uncomfortable with what had developed into deception. 

Undressed, Amy regarded her body’s profile in the long mirror on the wall. Only Amy could tell that roundness had expanded across her lower abdomen. It had not grown much, but it was increasing. Her jeans had started to feel tight when she put them on in the mornings. She was glad her uniform had a loose fit. She had also taken to wearing her shirts untucked as camouflage. Scott had yet to detect the changes, even when they were alone together in bed. 

She was certain that if Scott found out the truth, he would quit school and go to work. She couldn’t let him make that sacrifice. He had also made a promise to Paul, that if they were allowed to marry, that Scott would stay in school. She wouldn’t have him break his promise. She need only work for two more months. She wondered what her body would look like in two months.

Amy came out of the bathroom to Paul and Scott setting dinner on the table. Food was the last thing she wanted in the entire world. She noticed they were looking at her with deep concern. She knew she would have to try to eat.

“They said I have the day off tomorrow,” Amy said, trying to alleviate some of the worry on Scott’s face.

“Good...Sleep in...Watch TV, and just take it easy,” Scott said squeezing her hand, “I wish I could skip school and stay here with you.”

Amy immediately blurted, “No! I mean, no. You have only two months, and you will...graduate. It is important.”

Scott, surprised by her emotional response, replied, “You are more important.”

“If you finish your school, I do not mind being tired,” Amy said and looked to Paul, “I will not let him quit.”

Paul smiled and said, “You still need to take it easy Amy. You are very important to us.”

Amy smiled and picked at her food. Scott gave Paul a look when he cleared Amy’s half eaten plate from the table. Scott was upset that he seemed to be letting her down. Paul decided that maybe a move again was in order. He decided he would again contact Liz Baines for money or a job.  
  
---  
  
Later...

Scott rolled over in bed and put his arm around Amy. Amy stiffened as his hand had settled on her abdomen. She panicked that he would feel the change in her body.

Scott felt the reaction and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Amy shook her head and said, “Nothing.” Even as she said it, she moved ever so slightly away from Scott’s arms. Rejected, Scott rolled back to his side of the bed.

“I am tired. I am sorry,” Amy said weakly. She believed she must have upset Scott.

Scott replied, “I understand. Get some sleep.” Scott’s words seemed sincere, but Amy could hear the confusion in his inflection.

Soon she could hear by his breathing that he had fallen to sleep. Amy rolled from her side to her back. Placing both hands on her stomach, she could swear that with Scott’s touch she had felt the baby move. It was only a faint flutter, but it was movement. Humans were remarkable, able to reproduce in such a fascinating way. 

Amy glanced to Scott’s side of the bed and could not help but think about what Scott would feel about the child. She was sorry to keep the secret from him, but she reasoned that she must.  
  
---  
  
The Next Day…

Amy enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her face. She had slept in until Scott left for school. Then she decided to explore the city where they had been living for five weeks.

Hastings, California was not as small as some of the towns where they lived. Scott had called it a college town. Amy had decided to walk by the college to see what one looked like. She knew Scott was to go to college, and curiosity led her to Norton University.

Amy hadn’t walked half way across the quad when she heard a voice yell out, “Amy! Amelia Parker! Is that you?”

Amy turned and came face to face with a human girl about her age.

“Amy, it is so good to see you. It is me, Penny Smith. I know. I bleached my hair, even my parents say they don’t recognize me anymore. Wow! I haven’t seen you since after graduation. You’re still with Lincoln Masterson?” gushed Penny. She then became quiet, “I had heard something weird...that you and Lincoln ran off together and were killed in a car crash. Clearly, you are not dead,” Penny laughed, thinking some people have a twisted sense of humor.

“No,” Amy said, not knowing how to behave. This Penny obviously knew the real Amy Parker. In all the time she had occupied this form, she had never met anyone who knew the real Amy. She was a little confused on how to respond.

“How is Lincoln? Did you guys get married?” Penny asked. While Penny hoped to avoid being talked about at home, she was fond of hearing the news of others from home. 

“Lincoln is dead.” Amy said flatly. In her mind she thought of her Lin. He had come to this planet at the same time as she and had died at the hand of Agent Fox’s man. Together they had found the bodies of Amy Parker and Lincoln Masterson in the desert, dead from their injuries in a car crash. 

Penny was startled. “I am so sorry. That explains what I heard...I am sorry.” Penny could imagine that Amy was devastated. Amy Parker and Lincoln Masterson had been the big item at school. Amy, the unhappy, poor girl and Lincoln the rich, hot football dude seemed to be Kindred Cove’s very own Cinderella story. Of course Penny knew that Lincoln’s eyes tended to wander, but that was all in the past.

“I was not married to Lincoln. I am married to Scott.”

That was even more of a shock than Amy being alive. How on earth did the mousy Amy Parker lose one fiancé and find another to marry in less than a year?

“Scott Shackleford?” Penny asked, thinking of the only Scott she knew from their graduating class.

Amy replied, “Scott Hayden.”

“Did he graduate from Kindred Cove High School?”

Amy replied matter-of-factly, “No, he hasn’t graduated from high school.” 

Penny had the feeling she had to hear this story, and asked Amy to join her for coffee. Even before Amy had an answer, Penny nudged her toward a coffee shop on the edge of the campus. Soon they were seated at a booth.

Amy didn’t want coffee but asked for lemonade. The smell of the food started to aggravate her stomach, but she sipped a little lemonade at a time, hoping to keep down her morning breakfast.

“So tell me about Scott Hayden. Where did you meet?” Penny asked.

Amy, who like Paul, was prone to simple truth, replied, “In the desert.”

Penny laughed, “He is human right?”

“He is half human,” Amy replied seriously.

Penny found that a great joke and said, “I think you must have gotten a winner, because most men aren’t human at all. Except one or two I know.”

Amy didn’t understand the humor, but she did what she always did when humans said odd things. She copied their reactions. When Penny laughed, she laughed.

Penny had taken the role of “question asker.” Amy, not knowing anything to ask Penny, because she did not know Penny, had no choice but to let her.

“You said Scott was still in high school?” asked Penny, really curious about that fact.

“Yes.”

“Come on, Amy, how on earth did you come to marry a kid in high school?” Penny said incredulously. She didn’t mean to be ill-mannered, but the Amy Parker she remembered was not boy crazy except when it came to Lincoln Masterson.

Amy was confused by Penny’s tone and wasn’t sure how to answer.

Penny realized that she had been rude. She considered her situation with Kevin, and saw she was being a bit of a hypocrite judging Amy.

“I am sorry. You love who you love right?” Penny asked more civilly, “How old is Scott?”

Amy took another sip of her lemonade and said, “17, he will be 18 very soon.”

“How long have you been married?”

“We were married on December eleventh,” Amy answered.

Penny had to ask, “How did you get over Lincoln so quickly? I thought you two were so in love.”

“I will never get over Lin dying, but did not love him. I do love Scott,” Amy replied. Her statement was true, but about her Lin, and not the Lincoln that died next to the real Amy Parker. 

Something about how Amy said she loved Scott struck Penny as being deeply honest. She smiled and said, “I am glad you found the right guy. It is fantastic. I am happy for you.”

Amy smiled. Penny seemed to be a good human. Amy had never had too much contact with a girl her own age and decided to watch Penny closely. Her words of gladness struck Amy as sincere. 

Penny, thinking on her own problem, asked, “Did his parents mind you two getting married...so young?”

“Paul, Scott’s dad, said Scott had to stay in school. He wanted us to wait, but we could not wait. So we got married. His dad was there...he was happy for us,” Amy said taking another sip of her lemonade, but promptly wished she hadn’t. Her eyes darted about until she saw the words _Ladies’ Room_. It was towards that door that held that sign, she then quickly flew. Once reaching the toilet, she dismissed the hope of keeping her breakfast down.

Penny had followed behind her, and when Amy was done being sick, offered her a paper towel.

“How far along are you?” Penny asked, having figured out all the signs.

Amy was startled, “How far along?”

“You’re pregnant, right? Don’t you remember I was best friends with Susan Brewer in school? I figured out she was pregnant before Carl. Call it women’s intuition.”

Amy got up from the toilet and came to the sink not sure what to say.

“Did you have to get married because you were pregnant?” Penny asked curiously, but compassionately.

Amy turned, “I was not pregnant when I got married. Scott would not have sex with me until we made promises.”

“Sounds like a decent guy. He must be happy about the baby,” Penny replied as they exited the restroom.

Amy paused, “I have not told him yet.”

“I bet he will be happy....you want to go? We can take a walk and talk.” Penny said, noticing the place reeked of onions. She remembered Susan getting sick from smells.

Amy smiled weakly and nodded. Penny put a few dollars on the table, and they made their way towards the door.

Once they were out on the street, Amy took a breath of air and felt better. They began walking towards the shopping district.

“They say that morning sickness gets better after the third month,” Penny said reassuringly.

“I have morning, afternoon, and night sickness. When do _they_ get better?” Amy asked, truly wanting to know.

Penny thought Amy was being funny and laughed.

Amy said, “I hope it is three months too, and then by right now I should not be sick anymore.”

Penny was taken a back, “You’re three months pregnant?”

“Yes,” Amy said as they walked.

“And you haven’t told your husband...Scott?” Penny asked, surprised.

Amy could tell that not telling Scott was seen by Penny as a bad thing. Amy had felt the same for a month, but she saw her feelings were confirmed by Penny’s reaction. Amy felt a pain of regret, but knew she had to not tell until Scott was done with school.

“He would leave school,” Amy said, downcast.

Penny understood without more needing to be said. She nodded.

Amy asked, “Do you have a husband?”

Penny chucked, “No. I do have someone, but I don’t think my dad would come if I were to marry him. I don’t know if his mom would be there either.”

Amy looked thoughtfully at Penny. Amy noticed the things Penny had just said made her sad.

“Why?” Amy asked.

Penny became uncomfortable. Penny then spotted something in a store window. She grabbed Amy’s hand and took her into a shop. Amy noticed all sorts of pink and blue things. Penny went right to a rack of what Amy thought was very small clothing. Shuffling through the rack, Penny pulled out a one piece pajama with feet. When Amy felt the material, it was soft. The fuzzy fabric was covered with small, brown teddy bears. Amy smiled, but did not understand why Penny had come into the store.

“I am going to buy this for your baby to wear,” Penny said, happily going up to the counter.

Amy followed, peered down at her abdomen and said, “But the baby cannot wear it yet.”

“Don’t be silly, you have to start now getting things together to take care of the baby. He, or she, will need blankets, bottles, diapers, and clothes...all sorts of things. You can’t wait until they are born until you get them.”

Penny paid for the small pajama and handed the bag over to Amy.

“Now I have the honor of being the first person to give you a gift,” Penny said, beaming.

“Thank you,” Amy replied. She pulled the outfit out of the sack just enough so that she could touch its softness. Amy smiled. She had been happy to know that the baby was growing within her body, but now seeing the small sleeves and buttons, she was awestruck that the baby would be able to fit in the outfit in six months. It was a wonder.

They left the store and turned back towards the campus.

Amy picked up the conversation from before the baby store, “Why would your dad not be there if you married?”

Penny was surprised that Amy remembered what she had said. She had hoped to get off the subject by going in the baby store. The truth was she hardly wanted to tell someone from her home town about Kevin. She hadn’t wanted to risk telling anyone from home, for fear her parents would learn she was in love with a black man. They prided themselves on being very open-minded, liberal thinkers, but she knew in her gut that all their open minds were for everyone else, and not their only daughter.

Penny decided to be vague and replied, “He is different...from me is all.”

Amy looked oddly at her, “Scott is different from me.”

“Not as different as Kevin is from me...I mean it isn’t all that different, not really. But my parents would think he was… too different,” Penny looked at Amy and decided she had to trust someone. Something about Amy made her feel safe enough to tell her the truth. “Kevin is black,” Penny blurted and then braced herself emotionally for Amy’s reaction.

Amy looked at Penny, unsure of how to react. Amy understood that humans called people with brown skin “black”, but she did not know why Penny thought it was significant. She was alien and Scott was part human, to Amy the proof that it didn’t make a difference was the baby fluttering in her womb.

“I do not understand why that matters,” Amy replied honestly.

Penny could have cried at Amy’s reaction. That was exactly how she felt, but was afraid no one else would see it the same way. She was relieved. She smiled and hugged Amy, who looked overwhelmed from the sudden outbreak of emotion.

Penny released her and said, “Thank you. I have been afraid of everyone’s judgment. I am glad I ran into you today...would you like to meet Kevin? He is wonderful...pre-med...brilliant...gorgeous! You will like him. I promise. Please meet him.”

Amy had no opinion on meeting anyone, but she saw how important it seemed to Penny. 

“Okay,” Amy said.

Penny was delighted by the prospect of having a real friend again. She and Amy had never been close in high school. They had just seemed to always be in the same circle of friends. Presently, Penny thought how she missed out on having a great friend by not really knowing Amy. Something about Amy’s reaction certainly made Penny feel that perhaps her fears about Kevin might be an overreaction. Amy gave her hope. She thought about the others she knew on campus and contemplated how they would react. Then she remembered her class.

Penny looked at her watch, “I have to get to class, but let’s meet at 4:00 at Hamilton Park. We can just hang out. It is a safe place because they don’t serve food there...” 

Amy understood the humor in Penny’s voice. She was making a joke about her “morning”sickness.

“You can bring Scott, and I’ll bring Kevin.”

Amy looked hesitant. Penny noticed and quickly added, “I could use a friend.”

Humans saw friendship as something vital for living. Amy was fascinated by the prospect of having one. Amy thought there wasn’t any way to refuse, so she nodded her assent.

Penny hugged her again and ran off toward the nearing campus.

Amy realized she had made her first human friend, and she had no idea what to do next.  
  
---  
  
“Honey, I’m home!” Scott said, chuckling as he came through the door and set down his backpack.

Paul and Amy sat on the couch staring blankly, clearly not getting his joke. 

He laughed and shook his head, “There are times when I can tell I am the only partial human in this place.”

“How was school, Scott?” Paul asked.

“Great, I got back my Economics Test and got top score in the class. Thank you very much. So you two worry warts need not think I am slacking off in any way,” Scott said, sitting down and then giving Amy a kiss.

Looking at Amy, he thought she at least looked less tired, “You look like you feel better.”

Amy nodded and kissed him again, “I met a friend today.”

Scott, puzzled, asked, “A friend?”

“Yes, she knew Amy Parker, but she likes me. We are to meet her, and the man she is with, in a half hour...at Hamilton Park.”

Scott was surprised, “Why?”

“She told me she needs a friend. I want to be her friend,” Amy stated plainly.

Scott, realizing this seemed important to Amy, replied, “Alright. Give me a couple minutes, and we will go.”

On the walk to the park, Scott asked, “How did this Penny know the original Amy Parker?”

“School. They were in high school together. I...” Amy said, but trailed off in thought.

Scott grabbed her hand and gently tugged on it for attention, “Back down to Earth, Mrs. Hayden. What were you thinking about?”

Amy thought for a minute and said, “It would have been nice to have gone to school and meet her. I think about what school must be like. I sometimes think that I have missed something. I think maybe I will never understand what it is to be human.”

Scott stopped her and said, “You are perfect to me...I am sorry that you can’t experience everything, but then again, we are lucky to be together. You can teach me all the alien stuff, and I can teach you all the human stuff. You know, I will share with you everything I can. I love you.”

Amy smiled. Suddenly she felt the flutter of the baby. Her eyes went wide, and so did her smile. Sometimes she forgot that she was being very human by growing a child within her body. She also felt joy that her baby would be like Scott, both their kind and human. Amy was happy that their baby would have a greater perspective on the universe. He was to be a special child, she could feel it.

Scott asked, “What is that face for?”

“I am happy,” Amy said, smiling.

Scott was curious of the thought that went through his wife’s head, but sometimes it was best to let her thoughts wander and not question them.

On the walk Amy told Scott about Penny and Kevin. She told Scott about her afternoon, except for the baby gift and morning sickness. Scott was like Amy and didn’t see the big deal about Kevin and Penny being a couple.

“Of course, considering who my parents are, an interracial romance seems like nothing,” Scott replied.

When they arrived at the park, Penny had been waiting for them.

“You must be Scott Hayden,” Penny said, holding out her hand. Then she gestured to a tall black man next to her and said, “This is Kevin Carter...soon to be Dr. Kevin Carter. This is Scott and Amy Hayden.”

Kevin replied, “Nice to meet you.”

“Wow a doctor. That is impressive...a lot of school.”

Kevin nodded and laughed, “I am just finishing my bachelors, and then I have medical school...internship...residency...and on and on. I sometimes think I am going to be a student until I am ready to retire. At least it makes my mom, and Penny, happy...so it is all good. How about you? I hear you are going to have to make a college choice this fall. What is the plan?”

Scott was never sure what to answer, “I am still thinking over my options. Besides I have Amy to consider.”

“Penny told me you two were married...now that is impressive...and brave.”

“We are happy,” Scott said, looking at Amy. They were very happy.

Kevin smiled, “Now, _that_ I can definitely see. Come on, I have a Frisbee...let’s leave the ladies to talk about old times,” Kevin said, as he and Scott walked toward the open part of the park.

As soon as they were alone, Penny asked Amy how she was feeling.

“I am not sick right now,” Amy replied, “I think I felt the baby move on the way to the park.” Amy grinned at the thought. Amy had no idea how much she would enjoy sharing the news with someone.

Penny smiled back.

“I hope to have kids someday, “Penny replied, watching Scott and Kevin toss the Frisbee.

Amy noticed her gaze and asked, “Do you want to have Kevin give you a baby?”

Penny said nothing for a few moments, and then nodded her head, “Yes...maybe not till we are done with school, but yes. He is the one.” Penny looked to Amy, “How did you know Scott was the one for you?”

“I could not think of me without thinking of him,” Amy replied from her heart.

“I like that. I just wish I could be that strong. I mean I am afraid of giving up what I am to be with him.... Oh gosh, that sounds terrible. Pretend you didn’t hear it.”

Amy was puzzled by Penny’s sudden desire to un-say how she felt. She paused and said, “I gave up my home to be with Scott. But I loved him so much, there was no other choice. Is Kevin the only choice for you?”

Penny sat and thought. Then Amy felt the flutters from the baby again. Penny noticed her change in expression.

“Do you feel the baby now?” Penny asked eagerly.

Amy beamed, “Yes.”

Penny had to ask, “When are you going to tell Scott? I know you said he would leave school....”

“I am going to wait two months until he has graduated,” Amy said.

“Two months! Oh Amy, he will figure it out because you will be showing by then.”

“Showing?” Amy asked, not sure what Penny meant.

“Yeah, you will look pregnant by then...I can imagine he’ll be able to tell by the end of April. You have to tell him soon. I think if I were pregnant and didn’t tell Kevin, he’d be beyond devastated. You are going to have to trust him to keep his promises. You do trust him don’t you?”

Amy had never considered the situation from quite that perspective. Penny was right. She wasn’t trusting Scott, but she still was so afraid he would make the decision to leave school.

Penny asked, “When did the doctor say you are due?”

“I have not talked to a doctor,” Amy responded, still somewhat distracted by her thoughts.

Penny was flabbergasted, “Amy, you have to go get checked out by a doctor. They have to make sure the baby is healthy.”

“The baby is healthy,” Amy said matter-of-factly.

Penny went on, “You don’t know that...not for sure. Is it money? We have a great clinic on campus. I know the doctor there. He works with Kevin, and he’ll check you out for nothing. I’ll pick you up tomorrow at...”

“---I work tomorrow until 5:00,” Amy said, overwhelmed by her new friend’s eagerness to help.

Penny interjected, “Then I will pick you up at 5:00. The clinic is open until 7.”

Amy had a feeling that to fight Penny was a lost cause, so she nodded. Moments later, Penny had their address and had designed a good excuse for whisking Amy away after work. She was going to tell them they were going shopping. Amy was sure that Paul and Scott would never believe it.

Meanwhile, Scott and Kevin found a place under a tree to take a break. 

“Penny is worried about how her folks will react to my being black, and to be honest, my mom is not going to be thrilled either about my bringing home a white girl.”

Scott asked, “Are you two very serious?”

Kevin looked over to Penny, “Yeah, we are serious. I can’t imagine things without Penny, and I am damned tired of sneaking around. She is worried her dad will cut her off. I have a feeling my mom may not talk to me for a long time...if ever again.”

“Well,” said Scott thoughtfully, “You are going to have to decide if you want to make everyone else happy, or if you want to be happy. It is nice when you get both, but not everyone can. I mean... Do you love her enough to be with her, even if your worse fears come true? If you do, then you have to risk it.”

Kevin paused and then laughed, “How did a seventeen year old kid, no offense, get so much wisdom?”

Scott laughed, “I think mostly from my dad’s side of the family.” 

Scott gazed across the green of the park. Amy sat at a picnic table next to Penny. Scott watched as the breeze blew her hair, making it sparkle in the sunlight. Scott feared Amy leaving more than anything in the world. He knew at any time, she could find a way to go back to her home planet and not be Amy Hayden any more. It was well worth facing his fears to talk with her, be with her, and make love to her. If Kevin cared for Penny even half as much as he loved Amy, Scott thought Kevin should not hesitate.

“Come on, let’s get back to the girls.”

Kevin took the Frisbee and walked back to a picnic table where Amy and Penny had sat down.

“Kevin, you will never guess who Scott’s father is!” Penny exclaimed, “He is Paul Forrester!”

“Paul Forrester? Wait, isn’t he the guy whose photos are featured in the University gallery this month? The show you wanted to go to see?” Kevin was impressed. “Penny is a photography/art major. She is going to pester you to meet your Dad.”

Penny, excited by the prospect, replied, “My art professor is a huge fan of your Dad’s work in Vietnam...and some work he did a few years back with the homeless squatters living in caves. That was powerful stuff. Kevin is right, I am a big fan. You don’t think he’d come talk to the class?”

“You will have to ask him, but I wouldn’t count on it,” Scott said, all the while thinking that it would not be a good idea. His dad would have to pretend to be the real Paul Forrester, and that could end in disaster. 

Scott, noticing her brief flash of disappointment, added, “If you want to meet him, just stop by the apartment.”

Penny perked up at that thought.

Scott and Amy stayed until the sun started to go down, and then they walked home. Scott held onto Amy’s hand. They were both tired, and Amy had to get up before five o’clock to go to work in the morning; consequently, most of the journey home was made in silence.

Inside Amy’s mind, she wrestled with her conscience. Out of the blue, she asked Scott if he would finish school no matter what.

Scott had no idea what she was getting to, but said, “I’ll keep my promise to Dad. I complain a lot, but I don’t think I want to give up so close to the end.”

His words took a burden off Amy’s shoulders. Penny was right. She needed to trust Scott. She leaned in and hugged Scott’s arm and then headed up the stairs to the apartment.  
  
---  
  
Washington, D.C...

George Fox sat in his seat doing nothing. For one solid minute he didn’t let the lack of leads on Paul Forrester get to him. Over and over in his head he reminded himself that eventually there was always a lead. Currently, he had Agent Wylie scanning all major news publications for any mention of Forrester. He also had put the word out to every hospital on the west coast to be on the lookout in the next several months for Amy Hayden’s delivery. If he couldn’t get to the fetus before it was born, he would capture it soon thereafter.

Fox had recently seen to the dismantling of the New Nova Lab in Tatum, California. He had deftly managed to lay the whole debacle at General Elliot’s feet. He had proved that it was Elliot’s lack of security that had enabled the alien, his offspring, and the human girl to sabotage the lab. He had yet to prove any of it, but George had found in Washington someone could always find a way to “pass the buck.”

Like a viper waiting in the shadows, George Fox was content to be patient—at least for now.  
  
---  
  
The Apartment...

Amy turned on the dim light next to the bed. She hoped that Scott would wake up on his own, but he was fast asleep. She needed to tell him about the baby. She needed to trust him.

“Scott,” Amy said quietly.

Scott roused enough to utter, “Hum...yeah?

Amy chickened out, scooted over to him and kissed him.

Scott woke up thinking she wanted to get romantic and reminded her that they both had to get up early. Amy nodded and turned off the lights and fell asleep.

_There was a loud crash of thunder. Amy made her way through a long hallway. She was scared. She held her baby in her arms. The hallway was full of so many doors. She could hear Scott calling...Paul...a woman’s’ voice that she didn’t know... and Agent Fox. She was frightened of his voice. His voice meant death. She knew she had to go through a door. She needed to get the baby to Scott, but she was afraid to choose the wrong door. She cried out for Scott, but could not tell which door he was behind. More thunder and lightning made the baby cry. Amy shouted out again for Scott. She could hear him, but could not find him. She went to a door, but behind it was a menacing George Fox. Fox reached out and grabbed the baby. Amy fought, but Fox disappeared into the darkness of the inky black room. Then another flash of lightning, and the room was briefly lit. She could see her baby on a medical table. Fox was about to cut in to him...like he did Lin... all at once, the room went black again. Amy screamed...and screamed...._

Scott nearly flew out of bed when Amy let out a scream. When he realized she was still asleep, he rolled over and held her in his arms until she woke up. He reached over and turned on the lamp.

Paul knocked on the door, “Are you all right?”

“She’s having a nightmare...a bad dream,” Scott told him through the door.

Amy finally opened her eyes, and Scott could tell she was aware what she had been experiencing wasn’t real.

“Do you need me to come in, Scott,” Paul asked, still in the other room.

“No, I’ll take care of her,” Scott said. Amy reached up and put her arms around Scott.

“Okay, Scott. Good night,” Paul said, going back to his bed on the sofa.

Scott held Amy, rocking back and forth. “It was a bad dream. It wasn’t real,” Scott said in soothing tones. “Do you want to tell me about it?” he asked.

“I couldn’t find you. You were gone...then there was Fox...,” Amy said, her voice full of tears, “He took him...he was going to hurt him...”

Amy tears fell from the corners of her eyes.

“Who did Fox take? Lin?” Scott asked, as he attempted to understand Amy’s nightmare.

Amy wiped her eyes and said, “No, not Lin. Fox took _our_ baby. He took him and put him on a table to cut him up...but he was so little... I couldn’t save him.”

Scott was instantly alert. “Baby... we don’t have a baby.”

Amy took Scott’s hand and brought it to her abdomen. He could feel the slight roundness through the cloth of her nightgown. The new reality instantly dawned on Scott. Amy was pregnant. He found that he could not speak. He was hit by wave after wave of emotion... panic...fear... shock...more fear....

Scott let go of Amy and jumped out of bed. He started to pace.

Amy, since she’d known Scott, could always figure out what Scott was feeling, but this time she waited in bed, unsure. Penny said he would be happy. Scott did not look happy.

Jittery, Scott stated in complete disbelief, “We were careful. I used things...How can you be?”

Amy answered, “We were not careful on December 23rd.” She looked down at her stomach, “He has been growing since that night. I have felt him.”

Scott remembered December 23rd. She was right. On the side of the lake, they had gotten away from Paul for enough time to be together. They were happy to be alive, and they had not any precautions to use. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that their one moment of abandon could make him a father. He knew better, but he’d assumed that they would get away with it just once. Boy, was he wrong.

He was going to be a father. He was seventeen and going to be a father. He had only been married for a few months and was going to be a father. He couldn’t breathe. He had to sit down. Distracted, he missed the edge of the bed and fell to the ground. Paul heard the loud thud from the living room, got up and again knocked at the door.

“Scott? Are you two okay?”

From the floor Scott muttered, “I have no idea.”

Paul took the chance that he might interrupt something, and came into the room. He saw Scott on the floor next to the bed looking dazed. Amy sat above him on the bed, looking down with a face of apprehension.

Paul asked, “What is wrong?”

Scott peered up at his Dad and said, “I am going to be a dad, Dad...” 

Paul quickly assessed the situation. Amy was pregnant. Her behavior and exhaustion made sense. Scott was clearly overwhelmed by the news.

“Scott,” Paul said calmly, “Take out your sphere.”

Scott stared at him, but then reached for his jeans on the floor and pulled the sphere from his pocket. Paul helped Scott to his feet.

“Concentrate on the small heartbeat inside Amy. Do it, Scott.” 

Scott was unsure what his Dad wanted him to do, but he did as he was told and concentrated. The sphere glowed brightly in Scott’s hand.

Suddenly, amidst swirling blue, he saw the baby. The baby was extremely small, but Scott’s mind zoomed in and traveled around his small body. He could see small feet and hands. He could see the heart beating in the small chest like the speed of a humming bird’s wings. Then the baby moved ever so slightly. Scott was in awe of what he was seeing. The baby was little and vulnerable. Overcome with feelings he had never had in his life, he just stood in the vision, observing everything.

Then he heard his father’s voice, “That is your son, Scott.”

When the vision ended, Scott stood eyes wide and mouth agape. Scott saw Amy on the bed, her face uncertain. He had been a complete jerk in his reaction. Immediately, he went to the bed and gently touched her abdomen. He thought of what he had seen in the vision, and his face nearly split with happiness. Leaning in, he kissed Amy, and then held her face and said over and over, “I love you...I love you....”

Paul pushed aside the worries that started springing up in his mind. For here and now, he delighted in seeing the magic of his family’s love. Paul exited the room to leave his son and Amy alone. This was their moment.

In the living room he sat on the couch. He raked his fingers through his hair. To the darkness around him he said, “Jenny, I need you now more than ever.”  
  
---  
  
Early the Next Morning...

“I am not going to school,” Scott declared from bed, as Amy got up.

Amy’s world came crashing down. It was as she had feared. Now that Scott knew she was pregnant, he would quit school.

Scott noticed her expression and quickly added, “Wait, I see your face. I only mean I will take the day off...not that I am quitting. You are the one who will be quitting—your job, I mean.”

Amy was relieved about Scott not leaving school, but she saw no way for her to quit her job.

Resigned to having to continue to work, she replied, “I cannot quit, Scott. We need money.”

Scott moved to the edge of the bed and sat up on his knees. He pulled the standing Amy close to him. His hands went to the sides of her stomach. He kissed her abdomen. Then he spoke directly to her stomach, “You, little guy and I, are going to have to convince your mother that it is our job to keep her safe and healthy.”

To Amy, he said point-blankly, “You are quitting.”

“But....”

“No ‘buts’, if it were eight hours on your feet every day, I wouldn’t be happy. Twelve hours is just too much in your condition.” Scott’s tone brooked no argument. He continued, “You are going to call them up and tell them you are done. I will look for afterschool work. Dad can call Liz Baines...we will move on if we have to...but you have to quit.”

Scott kissed her, and moved off the bed.

“I don’t want to leave Hastings,” Amy said mournfully.

Scott stopped and looked at her, “What makes this place special?”

Amy replied, “I have a friend.”

Scott smiled, “Penny Smith. She seems really nice.”

Amy smiled and went over to the box that served as their dresser. Amy rummaged through her duffle and extracted the bag from the baby store. She brought the baby pajama that Penny had purchased.

“She bought the baby this to wear. It is very soft.”

Scott examined the garment and felt as Amy had felt. The outfit would soon be filled by a real baby—their baby. Scott had to steady himself by sitting on the bed again.

Scott looked at the small sleeves and feet on the pajama and said, “It is nice.” Then he realized something and said, “You told Penny about the baby?” Scott was not sure how he felt about the fact that he didn’t find out until after a complete stranger.

“I did not tell her, she figured it out when my breakfast came back,” Amy said honestly.

“Oh,” Scott said and thought there was nothing anyone could do about a good guess. It probably was a girl thing.

Amy continued, “She told me I needed to trust you to stay in school and not to wait two months to tell you.”

Astounded, Scott exclaimed, “You were going to wait two more months?! ...You would have been five months pregnant!”

Although his first instinct was to get mad or be hurt by her plan to hide his child from him for two more months, he thought about Amy’s reason was to keep him in school. He knew that Amy only wanted the best for him. The idea of her sticking out and trying to hide it seemed ridiculous. He suddenly found the idea funny and chuckled, “I think I would have noticed.”

“That is what Penny said. She said I should trust you. She was right. You are going to stay in school.” Amy said walking over to Scott and kissed him.

Scott got a devilish twinkle in his eye and said, “Since I am staying home today, and you are not going to work, and I have already gotten you pregnant...,” Scott then pulled Amy over onto the bed. Amy giggled and met his kisses willingly. As things promptly progressed, Scott abruptly stopped, and with a worried look asked, “You don’t think I am going to hurt the baby do you? Maybe we better wait until we talk to a doctor.”

Amy replied, “Penny was going to take me to a doctor this afternoon, but I don’t want to wait.” At that comment she kissed Scott passionately. Scott was unable to resist.  
  
---  
  
Norton University Campus...

Penny saw Kevin walking to class from across the quad. All at once, Penny suddenly felt bold. Before she could take a step toward Kevin, a voice piped up from behind.

“Pen, I am glad I found you...Where were you yesterday afternoon?”

Penny turned to find Jack Armstrong waiting for an answer.

“I was busy with a friend,” Penny replied, not hiding her annoyance. Jack had been her high school boyfriend, and he still imagined that they were still together. It didn’t matter that they broke up last summer. 

Jack, who had been slowly growing more frustrated by Penny’s lack of attention, asked, “Who?”

At first Penny wanted to tell Jack to get lost, but decided to tell the truth, “I was with Amy Parker...well she is Amy Hayden now.”

“That is a load. You go to a séance or something. Amy Parker is dead,” Jack said, showing his disbelief.

“Jack, I do not have to explain my whereabouts to you. I was with Amy. Lincoln Masterson died in that car crash last summer, not Amy,” Penny shot back at Jack and then started to move away.

“Bull crap, I heard they had her funeral last summer...but whatever,” Jack said snottily, but then his attitude became more saccharine, “Hey, your parents sent me tickets to take you to the University Gallery Photo exhibit...you know, the Paul Forrest stuff.”

“It’s Paul Forrester, and I have decided to ask someone else to the exhibit.” 

Jack’s face became full of thinly veiled anger, “It is that Kevin Carter, isn’t it? I have seen you two...Are you crazy, Penny? You’re dating a n---”

“Shut up, Jack. I can be friends with whoever I want to be friends with,” Penny angrily interrupted before he could say anymore. Jack was disgusting and vulgar. It was a rude awaking, however, to realize that she and Kevin were not doing a very good job of sneaking around. If Jack knew, probably everyone knew.

“Actually, I was thinking of asking Paul Forrester to go with me...,” Penny replied boldly and this time walked away before she could be stopped.

Jack jogged around to get in front of her, but Penny pushed passed. He kept up walking next to her and asked, “How on earth do you know Paul Forrester... besides he has to be old, why would you want to go with him?”

“He is Amy’s father in law...and it wouldn’t be a date, but a chance to learn form a genius photographer. Go away, Jack.”

“Dead Amy Parker is married?” Jack asked.

“Yes...and she isn’t dead. I have to get to class...,” Amy said, diverting her path to O’Keefe Hall and leaving Jack in her wake.  
  
---  
  
Later...

Paul had agreed with Scott, Amy could not continue to work so hard. So, Amy called and quit her job. They had the apartment until the middle of April. They had a car. If they found nothing by Saturday, they would move on. Paul reassured Amy that he hoped they didn’t have to leave Hastings, since she made a friend.

Paul wasn’t thrilled that Scott had taken a day off from school, but understood Scott’s being sleep deprived after a momentous night. Although Paul was sure the two had not been doing all that much sleeping this morning. Scott also wanted to make the day useful by looking for afterschool work. Paul knew they could use the money.

So after leaving Amy with her feet up, the two men ventured out into the city to job hunt.

They had driven only minutes when Paul glanced at Scott.

“How are you, Scott?”

Scott looked over to his dad and grinned, “I am going to be a father.”

Paul smiled but then became serious. Scott noticed and anticipated him and said, “I know what you are thinking. I promise you that we didn’t plan this. It was an accident, but I want to be happy... The idea of a little bit of me and a little bit of Amy in a brand new person...,” Scott’s face shone with utter amazement at the prospect. Then he reflected and continued gravely, “But I know how we live on the run, and that part scares me. I know how hard it must have been for Mom to run with me as a baby....and that she had to give me up to keep me safe. I don’t know how we are going to do it, Dad.”

“Neither do I,” Paul said honestly. 

“Unlike me, Fox will know with certainty what my son is...,”Scott looked to his dad, “That is another fear...What will _he_ be? With my half alien and Amy’s being alien, my son will be something different even from me.”

Paul said thoughtfully, “He will be unique, as every child is unique.”

“He isn’t going to glow blue, is he?” Scott asked, without humor in his voice.

Paul raised his eyebrow and glanced over at Scott, “I do not think that is likely. What would you do if he did? Would you love him less?”

“Of course not!” spoke Scott firmly. Then he grinned and said to his dad, “I guess if you could love a kid that is human. I can love my son who is alien....even if he glowed.”

Paul smiled and put his hand on Scott’s shoulder.

“Right now, we need to start planning a place to hide when Amy comes time to deliver. We need to save money,” Paul replied.

Scott nodded and added, “We need to make money first. I wish I didn’t have to go to school, but I promised, and I will finish school...Then make money and avoid Fox.” Scott then said, cringing, “You know, Amy’s bad dream was about Fox getting the baby and dissecting him.” 

Scott then turned to look out the window and saw kids playing in a park. The parents stood watching as they ran about. Scott thought about how they had no idea how wonderful it was for them to be normal, and to not have to look over their shoulders for government agents.

He quietly reflected, “It is really not fair. Amy and I won’t just get to have the regular fears for our kid. Most parents want their kids to be healthy, avoid strangers, and grow up to be a doctor or something. We will have to teach him to hide, fear cops, and hope that he just gets to grow up.”

Paul replied, “You are right, it isn’t fair. I have felt the fear for you that you are at this instant having for your son. I am sorry you have had to grow up so fast, Scott. I wish I could have given you a normal life.”

Scott gave a weak smile, “You can’t help who you are. Besides, not all of this is your fault you know. _I_ got married young. _I_ am the one that got Amy pregnant. _I_ chose to grow up faster....”

“Do you have regrets?” asked Paul.

“No, I never will. Not about Amy, or the baby,” Scott said definitively, “They are my family...as well as you...and mom. I won’t let Fox rob me of that too.”

“Don’t worry, Scott, we will find a way. What we wanted all along was to be a family. We are that, a family. Getting bigger every day,” Paul said, smiling, “Today, just be happy.” He remembered Liz Baines stating it took 21 years to raise a child. He found that Liz was wrong. Scott chose to become a man at 17. Although at times Scott startled him with changes, Paul was proud of the man he’d become.

Scott chuckled and said in hushed amazement, “Can you believe it? I am going to be a dad.”  
  
---  
  
That afternoon...

Scott returned home with good news. He would be taking up the profession of “pearl diving” at _Buckaroo Bob’s BBQ Barn_. Paul let Amy in on the joke that “pearl diving” meant dish washing.

“Well, I will be doing it every night from 4 o’clock to 7:30 PM, except Sunday. I start on Saturday.” Scott stated proudly to Amy. Paul noted, “I, too, have a chance for a job taking pictures in the local department store. I filled out the application today.”

Scott sat down on the couch next to Amy, “See, you don’t need to worry. Just relax.”

“I will be going to the doctor with Penny soon,” Amy said, looking at the clock above the sink.

Scott asked, “Can I go?” He had no idea what the custom was for fathers, but he wanted to know as much as he could about Amy and the baby’s health.

Amy smiled, “I would like that.” 

In mere moments came a knock at the door. They opened the door to Penny.

“Is Amy ready to go? We have to get going before the stores close,” Penny said, using the excuse she and Amy had planned.

Paul looked puzzled, “I thought she was going to the doctor.”

Penny looked to Amy, “Did you tell them?”

Amy nodded.

“Good,” she said, walking over to Scott, “Congratulations, Dad.”

Scott grinned, and said, “Penny, this is my dad, the great and fantastic, Paul Forrester. Dad, this is Amy’s friend, Penny Smith.”

“Nice to meet you, Penny,” Paul said, shaking her hand.

Penny was star struck, “It is an honor to meet you. Your photos from Vietnam...well, were...well, they were... a paradigm shift in the use of photography as the eye to view significance in history. Not to mention your work on the homeless a few years back. It is like you were viewing the very souls of your subjects. It was almost a profound, transcendental experience.” 

“Penny is a fan, Dad,” Scott said, amused by all the gushing, while Paul stood dumbstruck.

Paul stood awkwardly for a second and then grinned and said, “Thanks.”

Scott chuckled under his breath.

Penny then paused and sheepishly asked, “Can I ask you a favor, Mr. Forrester?”

“Call me Paul. Considering that you are a friend to Amy, of course.” 

Penny pressed on, “I was hoping that you would go with me, as well as Amy and Scott, to the University Gallery tomorrow night. They are having a showing of your work. It would be one of the greatest honors of my life.”

Paul, not sure what to do, smiled again and said, “Sure.”

“Oh thank you, Mr. Forrester, I mean, Paul. I will meet you all at the Gallery at 7:00 tomorrow.” Penny was all smiles.

“We’d better go,” Penny said to Amy.

She was delighted to learn that Scott was going with them to the clinic, and suggested, after they were done, they could meet Kevin at the diner, if Amy’s stomach was up to it. They agreed and were off.  
  
---  
  
Norton Campus Clinic...

The campus clinic was a small operation, consisting of an outer waiting room that contained exactly four chairs and one coffee table with outdated copies of _Rolling Stone_ and _Good Housekeeping_ piled on top. Behind the waiting room was a small office that held the business part of the clinic, brightly lit by florescent bulbs, and directly next to the office, was exactly one exam room with exam table, mustard colored walls, and a poor lithograph of Van Gough’s _Sunflowers_.

The night must have been uneventful, because as soon as they arrived, the lone doctor behind the desk waved them to the exam room.

Penny stayed in the empty waiting area, while Scott followed Amy.

Doctors made Scott uneasy. He knew they could discover the family secret. He remembered when his dad had become ill. Only one blood test, and questions had to be asked. Every test came out strange...alien. Scott knew that would happen if they did tests on Amy as well. In his brain he tried to come up with some good explanations if Amy’s exam took an unusually alien turn. Right now his concern to make sure Amy was healthy outweighed his fear of discovery.

The verbally efficient doctor handed Amy a gown and left the room. Amy stood puzzled by what to do. Scott helped her get undressed, gave her a vague idea what might happen during the exam, and sat and waited for the doctor, all while nervously fidgeting.

In a matter of minutes, the doctor entered and began his exam. After about 15 uncomfortable minutes of poking and prodding, he took some blood and asked a few questions. He then declared September 30 as the due date. He also said both Amy and “Junior”, as he called the baby, were in good health. He then strapped on a fetal heart monitor to Amy’s abdomen. Soon the rapid staccato of their son’s heartbeat filled the room.

Scott and Amy radiated joy. It was mind-blowing. Even the imperturbable doctor smiled.

The doctor removed the monitor, and then recommended Amy make an appointment to see a regular obstetrician. After a few questions from Scott, in which Scott fears were relieved about hurting the baby, Amy dressed and was ready to leave.

Before they could go the doctor, Dr. Levin had them stop at the business office. While the exam was free, as a favor to Kevin, he still needed information for his records. Scott was even more uncomfortable giving out their name and address than he was during Amy’s exam. The idea of leaving a paper trail for Fox to come upon was always a fear. Scott reasoned that it wasn’t likely that Fox would check a campus clinic, so he tried to not worry about that part of the whole experience. What Scott really worried about was Amy’s blood sample. He hoped that any anomalies they found in Amy’s blood would be written off as a lab mistake.

Of course Scott had also come to realize during the visit, that whoever delivered the baby would have to be told who and what they were. Not that he actually thought the baby would glow after he was born, but something could be different. As he remembered his dad’s brush with medical care, Scott had a breakthrough idea and decided he’d talk it over with his dad as soon as they got home. 

The rest of the evening was spent in good company with Penny and Kevin. They arrived at the diner at 6 o’clock.

Kevin asked, “So when is she due?”

Scott said, “September 30th.”

“Congrats! You are brave...I would be scared out of my wits, and I am 22 years old.” Kevin replied.

Scott joked, “I am scared out of my wits almost all the time. I just cover it well.”

“Yeah, but still, most guys your age would be running away from the responsibility. Not you. You got married, and stepped up to be a father. That, my friend is brave,” Kevin said with approval.

“Between you and me, I think Amy is brave... she is the one who has to carry the baby and then go through labor,” Penny added, putting her arm around her friend. Then she noticed something and asked, “Amy, where is that scar you got when you cut yourself on the fence by the pond?” Penny looked over the side of her arm. “You bled and bled, Sarah went with you when you got those like, 40 stitches.”

Amy looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Scott quickly jumped in, “Scars fade sometimes... How about we order?”

Penny looked skeptical, but having no other explanation, let it go.

They ordered, and after a half hour of eating and talking, Scott saw that Amy couldn’t eat all that much. 

He leaned in and whispered, “Morning sickness?”

Amy replied flatly, “No, ‘right now’ sickness.”

Scott tried not to chuckle at her word choice, and asked, “Are you going to be okay?”

Amy suddenly stood up and made her way quickly to the restroom. Scott started to follow, but Penny stopped him.

“You can’t go into the Ladies Room...I’ll go...we girls have to stick together,” Penny smiled kindly and went to the restroom.

At the table Scott was concerned.

“Don’t worry, what she is going through isn’t fun, but it is normal,” Kevin replied.

“But she isn’t normal...,” Scott said without thinking.

Kevin laughed, “Don’t you let her hear you say that, I think that type of comment gets a husband into the doghouse.”

Scott covered and said, “I mean she is special...really special.” Scott couldn’t help the double meaning in his words. 

“I am thinking of asking Penny to go home with me to meet my mom this weekend,” Kevin announced.

Scott took his eyes of the restroom door and said, “Hey, that is great. What made you decide to ask her?”

Kevin replied, “To start with, I can tell Penny is starting to get serious. Here we are in public together... for us it’s a big deal. To be honest, I just think we need to act like grownups, even if the entire world doesn’t. Besides with all this bravery from the Haydens, some was bound to rub off.”

Scott smiled and asked, “What if your mom isn’t happy?”

“I hope she is...but like you said, brother, I have to be happy, even if it becomes the worst case scenario,” Kevin said thoughtfully.

“Good for you.”

Penny and Amy returned, and Amy looked fatigued.

Scott grabbed Amy’s jacket as well as his own, “I think we ought to make it an early night. You two stay...be brave,” Scott said with an encouraging grin. He then took Amy’s hand and moved toward the exit.

“See you tomorrow night!” Penny shouted at them as they walked to the door.

Kevin asked. “What is tomorrow night?”

“I will be attending the exhibit of Paul Forrester’s work...with Paul Forrester himself...and you... if you’ll come along,” Penny said and reached for his hand.

Kevin felt bold and asked, “What are you doing this weekend?”

Penny, perplexed by the question, answered, “Nothing...Why?”

“How about you pack a bag and drive with me down to Bakersfield...and meet my mom,” Kevin said, his eyes practically pleading for her to say yes.

“Okay...if you call her first,” Penny said, starting to feel a new energy in their relationship.

“Deal,” Kevin said. Being brave, he leaned in and kissed Penny in front of the entire population of the restaurant. In fact, at this moment, as far as he was concerned, the whole world could be watching. He really couldn’t care less. 

Then he looked at her and said, “I love you.”

Penny radiated love and, without hesitation, looked into his eyes and said, “I love you, too.”  
  
---  
  
Ledger Hall...

Jack Armstrong was annoyed as he lay in bed. He had spent his whole life getting nearly everything he wanted. He wasn’t exactly sure he wanted Penny, but he’d be damned if someone else took her from him.

He couldn’t figure out why the heck Penny would want anyone but him. He was handsome, athletic, and her parents adored him. He was the son of his town’s mayor, he had money, and every other girl he wanted fell into his bed at the snap of his fingers. What was wrong with Penny?

First, he had caught her meeting up with pre-med jerk Kevin Clark. He already planted a bug in Penny’s dad’s ear that she may be mixing with the wrong element at college. That is one reason they sent him the money to buy the tickets to the Forrester show. Now she was going with this Forrester to his exhibit. He had asked around, and learned that the guy had a reputation. Jack managed to see Forrester’s picture on the poster advertising the exhibit, and even he had to admit he was good looking for an old guy.

Before going to bed, he decided to dig up some dirt on this Paul Forrester. He called his Dad and played the concerned boyfriend. He had his dad believing Paul was trying to seduce Penny. Jack had even shed a mock tear or two. In the end his dad promised to call the sheriff’s office to do a background on Paul Forrester. He would call if they found something for Jack to worry about.

So now Jack lay in bed, annoyed he had to wait.  
  
---  
  
The Apartment...

Amy had been asleep for an hour when Scott got out of bed and went out to talk to his dad.

The living room was dark, but the light came on when the door to Scott’s room squeaked.

“What is wrong, Scott?” Paul asked, as he sat up from lying on the couch.

Scott sat next to his dad.

“I was thinking when the baby is born, that it would be good to have a doctor who knows about us...what we are. I was thinking about Dr. Ellen Dukow. You remember her, right?”

Paul thought and replied, “The doctor who took care of me when I had a cold.”

“Well, she knows about us...and they train all doctors in how to deliver a baby, so I was thinking we should tell her about Amy. That way just in case...you know....” Scott waited for his dad’s approval.

Paul saw it as a sensible idea, “We will try to contact her.”

Paul put his hand on Scott’s shoulder, “How are you, Scott?”

Scott always got a kick out of his father’s sentimentality and said, “You have been asking me that a lot lately.”

“You are my son. You are going through some big changes. I care about how you are feeling,” Paul said earnestly.

Scott sighed and answered honestly, “Strange.” 

“Anything I can do?” Paul asked.

“No, we just need to get our hands on some money...and make a plan,” Scott said with determination.

Paul analyzed his son’s face, “There is something else....”

Scott reluctantly said, “I have a bad feeling. Tonight lying in bed, I became worried about Amy. I know I am probably imagining things, but I suddenly wanted to get us out of town fast...but that is just silly. We are fine. Fox has no idea where we are.”

Paul replied, “If you think we should go, we will go.”

“And live on what? I think we have like, thirty bucks,” Scott said, resigned to have to stay.

“Scott, we will figure something out. There could be better jobs in the next place we go.”

Scott considered, “But where will the next place be anyway? We never know. Besides, Amy doesn’t want to go, she has a friend. It would not be fair...not without a real reason.”

Paul looked at Scott and asked, “Are you sure?”

Scott paused but then said, “No, but it doesn’t make sense to go. Next week, I will call that hospital for Dr. Dukow. Goodnight, Dad.” Scott got up and headed back to his room.

“Goodnight, Scott,” Paul replied.

Paul knew Scott was right. They needed money and a plan.  
  
---  
  
Federal Security Agency, Washington, D.C...

Fox had no reason to be annoyed with Wylie. Agent Wylie was merely writing down a telephone message, but George Fox’s patience had waned, and he was beginning to build to an emotional full boil, and Wylie’s writing scratches made far too much noise.

“Yes, I will relate the information to Agent Fox...yes...thank you,” Wylie said and hanged up the phone.

For some reason, Wylie continued to write as Fox waited at his desk within mere feet of the message to be given him.

Fox uttered a curse and bellowed, “What the hell was that about?”

Wylie took up his note and started to read. Fox rolled his eyes, and figured Wylie must need crib notes to use the toilet.

Wylie said, “That was a Sheriff Hugh Longworth of Mission City, California. He said that Paul Forrester is at a college in Hastings, California...trying to seduce his...no, not his, but some guy named Phil Smith’s daughter.”

George looked bemused, “What!?”

Wylie replied, “That is what he said...he contacted us when he ran a background on Forrester and found your name.”

Fox returned to the map in front of him and replied exasperated, “Sounds like a whole lot of crap, Wylie.”

“He said he was a sheriff...,” Wylie reminded.

“Fine...fine...follow up. Call the college and see if they know anything about Forrester,” Fox said, then went back to work.  
  
---  
  
The University Gallery...

Paul, Scott, and Amy arrived early at the University. It gave them a chance to walk about the quad. They had dressed up for the occasion. Scott and Paul wore their sports jackets and ties, and Amy was in her one and only dress. Being on the run most of the time had limited their wardrobes to the essentials, but tonight Paul thought they looked rather nice.

“This is a college?” Paul asked, looking around at the campus.

Scott stood with Amy on his arm, “Yep. I think, while we are here in town, I might check to see if they offer correspondence classes.”

“Good idea...What is a ‘correspondence class’?” asked Paul.

“Well, I would do all my work and send it through the mail to get my degree,” Scott replied.

Paul was intrigued by the idea and said once again, “That is a good idea.”

“Only problem is most colleges don’t offer that type of course work, but as far as I can see into the future, it will be how I will have to go to college.” 

Paul wished he could say that Scott could attend a college like the one in which they stood, but Scott was right. As long as there was a George Fox, for them, there would be no permanent home.

“Mr. Forrester!” Penny shouted from across the quad.

Scott was pleased to see Kevin and Amy walking together hand in hand.

When they came close enough, Scott said, “I see you two are being brave.”

Penny blushed and leaned into Kevin’s arm.

Kevin shook Scott’s hand and laughed, “Absolutely. After we are done here, we are heading to my mother’s house downstate. I have told her all about Penny...and I think it is going to be okay.”

Penny beamed, but then said, “Of course my parents are next. I have decided to call them after the weekend...let the chips fall where they may.”

“Chips?” Paul said, looking confused.

Scott explained quietly, “She means whatever is going to happen, she can live with.”

Paul nodded understanding.

As they were standing outside the entrance, Paul noticed quite a few people entering the gallery. 

“Is something special happening tonight?” he asked.

“I hope you will forgive me, Mr. Forrester...Paul, I told my professor that you were coming tonight. I think he put the word out. I think they are all here to see you,” Penny explained to a now astounded Paul.

“They don’t expect him to do anything, do they?’ Scott asked, trying to save his father from a crowd of the real Paul Forrester devotees. 

Penny replied, opening the door for them to enter the busy gallery, “Oh no...They only want to see _the_ Pulitzer Prize winning photographer. Around here we don’t get a lot of celebrities. You are a unique.”

Scott, under his breath, uttered, “They have no idea.”

Meanwhile, across the quad, Jack Armstrong seethed. It was that Kevin Carter! He’d been right. He wished he hadn’t wasted his time trying to get information on Forrester. He could only damn Penny. He stood there and felt insulted. Slowly, his mind demanded justice. Jack was about to show Penny how much more of a man he was then that—his mind searched and found a vulgar expletive—and had a plan.  
  
---  
  
Later...

Scott enjoyed viewing Paul Forrester’s work. He had been a brilliant photographer. Scott, however, enjoyed seeing his Dad’s work more. This was the first time some of _his_ pictures had been shown. Scott was sure no one else noticed the difference, but he could tell Paul and his dad’s work apart. Paul’s shots were profoundly emotional, but lacked the soul of his Dad’s work. In his dad’s picture, the face of a child in squalor both broke the heart of the viewer, but also inspired him to action. 

Scott had stopped to regard one of his Dad’s photos, when Paul managed to extricate himself from a group of adoring fans. He came up next to Scott and saw Scott really looking deeply at the photo.

“What are you thinking?” Paul asked.

“That this reminds me of you,” Scott replied, and he continued to stare at the picture.

Paul looked and saw the photo of a bucket. He replied, “I am like a bucket?”

Scott laughed, “No...Although, maybe you are...always trying to fill up with all the information you can about humanity…but I was just thinking this photo looks like the person taking it had never seen this bucket before. It is like you are seeing it for the first time.”

“I was seeing it for the first time,” Paul said, taking Scott literally.

Scott laughed, “I like your stuff better than his...that’s all.”

Paul was touched and put his arm around Scott.

“Mr. Forrester!” cried a man Paul had learned was Penny’s professor, Dr. Rob Jenkins. 

He joined Scott and Paul, “I would be remiss if I didn’t ask you if you would come in on Monday and address my photography students. It would mean so much to the students and the university.”

Paul apologized and explained that he didn’t think he could, he was rather busy looking for work.

“But we’d pay you a guest speaker fee for the lecture...or even just a question and answer session. I talked to the dean, and he said he’d hoped that you would be willing to accept our humble amount of $2000. We know it isn’t much, not for someone of your caliber.”

Scott nearly choked. For that amount of money, he’d fake being Paul Forrester.

Even Paul found the offer irresistible and replied, “I guess if it would mean so much to the university...I could answer questions...I think.”

“Wonderful, Dr. Jenkins enthused, “I will need you here at 9:00 am Monday in _Lecture Hall A_. Wonderful!”

Dr. Jenkins then went off to spread the word.

“While I know we need the money, I have no idea how you are going to do it,” said Scott to his father.

“I suppose I will have to do my best,” said Paul, not quite convincing even himself.

Scott put a supportive hand on his dad’s shoulder and said in mock seriousness, “Your future grandson thanks you.”

At that alone, Paul smiled.  
  
---  
  
Washington, D.C.

Wylie rushed to Fox’s desk, “Agent Fox, I finally got through to Norton University.”

Fox looked up, having no idea what on earth Wylie was talking about, “Norton what?”

“University...you know the call that Paul Forrester was trying to seduce some girl.”

Fox was incredulous, “You mean it’s true?”

“No...well... I have no idea about that. There is a Penelope Smith attending the university, but more importantly, Forrester is in the area. He attended a showing of his, or the real Forrester’s pictures, yesterday.”

Fox jumped out of his desk chair, “Do they know if he is still in the area?”

Wylie smiled. He hoped somehow he would finally please his difficult superior, “Yes, he is still there, and on Monday he is scheduled to give some sort of presentation at 9:00.”

“We have him...Dammit, we have him,” Fox said with a Grinch-like grin spreading over his face, “Call the airline, get us on a plane.”

“Already done. We leave tonight.” Wylie then added, “There is more. I checked with the school’s database. They ran the names of Scott Hayden and Amy Parker...or Amy Hayden.” Wylie paused for what Fox thought was dramatic purposes, although it frankly ticked him off.

Fox shouted, “What! What did they find?”

“Amy Hayden showed up as seeking medical consultation in the campus clinic for, as you predicted...pregnancy. They didn’t want to tell me, but I convinced them to cooperate.” 

Fox never thought it would happen, but at that moment he had the desire to hug Agent Wylie. He however resisted the urge.

“It is finally happening...we will get the alien and the offspring.”  
  
---  
  
Monday...

The weekend went quickly. Scott started his new job on Saturday, and then after a lazy Sunday, Monday arrived before they knew it.

Scott had to chuckle that his dad looked sicker than his pregnant wife on Monday morning. Paul was more nervous than Scott had ever seen him. He was even more anxious then when they flew to Saguaro in search of the Starscapes artist they hoped might be Jenny. Scott decided encouraging words were called for and said, “You are going to be fine. Just be vague, and if you don’t have a real answer, say something deep...like the ‘I took that picture to feel the pain of the downtrodden’...or something like that. Hey, you are good at improvisation. You have been good at playing human for three and half years,” Scott chuckled at his own sense of humor.

Paul gave him a sour look.

Scott put his arm around his dad and continued this time with sincerity, “I mean it, Dad. You will be fine.”

Amy came out of the bedroom. With no job to go to, she was going to join Paul at the lecture hall.

“Well, I have to get to school,” Scott announced, grabbing his backpack and kissing Amy goodbye. “Break a leg, Dad. I’ll see you after school and work.”

Paul gave him a weak, and then confused, smile that made Scott laugh as he went out the door. He wondered why Scott would want him to “break a leg.”  
  
---  
  
8:43 a.m. Lecture Hall A...

“Scott says you are good at being Paul Forrester. That you are a better man than Paul Forrester ever was,” Amy said kindly to a nervous Paul.

Paul smiled and said, “Scott is my son. He loves me... He loves _us_.”

Amy smiled, nodded, and added, “We love _him_.”

Paul put his arm around Amy. Paul was beginning to appreciate what it must be like to have a daughter. Human love seemed limitless. 

“Mr. Forrester...I am so sorry I wasn’t here sooner. I had to go back to the office. I forgot to give you this.” Dr. Jenkins said excitedly, handing Paul three envelopes. Dr. Jenkins continued, “The top is your fee in cash as you requested. The other two are private messages for you. Believe it or not, the one arrived with the collection from the San Francisco exhibit, and the other arrived earlier this month to us when the collection came to Norton. Seems like someone is trying to contact you, Mr. Forrester...but right now, I need to get you introduced.”

“Thank you, Dr. Jenkins,” Paul said, slipping all three envelopes into his pocket. Dr. Jenkins then climbed the stairs to the lectern and microphone. 

Paul noticed Penny and Kevin motioning for Amy to sit down. Paul sent her to them. Then he took a deep breath, hoping he wasn’t making a mistake.

As soon as Amy sat down, Penny and Kevin were ecstatic at sharing the news that Kevin’s mother not only had accepted their relationship, but also had taken instantly to Penny.

“I am glad,” Amy replied.

“Next, my parents...I called Dad this morning, but he couldn’t come to the phone. I guess some government types were in town and he had to deal with them. I wondered what legal case he is working on now?” pondered Penny.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Hayden,” said a voice from the aisle. When they looked up, Amy found the countenance of Dr. Levin staring down at her. He continued, “Can I have you come to the clinic right now? I noticed something in your test results, and I would like to check you out.”

“Hey, Ben,” Kevin asked, “Is everything okay?”

Dr. Levin appeared agitated and quickly replied. “Fine...I just need to check Mrs. Hayden...Please come with me.”

Kevin gave Ben a strange look.

Amy left her jacket and followed Dr. Levin. She hadn’t sensed anything wrong with the baby, but she had not been human for all that long.

Dr. Levin didn’t speak a word as they crossed campus. Amy was surprised when they went towards a different building then the one that contained the clinic.

“Where are we going, Dr. Levin?” Amy asked.

Dr. Levin quickly muttered, “The clinic is closed. We have to go to the medical building.”

Amy thought that that appeared to be a reasonable answer, but Dr. Levin’s tone indicated deception.

Soon they arrived to the third floor of the Norton Medical Hall. Amy noticed the place smelled of disinfectant and was very quiet. Dr. Levin led Amy into a room that looked like a surgical theater. The center of the room was brightly illuminated, but the round room was dimly lit along its perimeter.

“Wait here, Mrs. Hayden,” Dr. Levin said, leaving Amy and then heading out the door by which they entered, and then he looked back at her regretfully. He quickly said, “I am sorry.” As the door closed, Amy became frightened.

“I am so glad we have this second chance to get to know each other, Mrs. Hayden. If I had known who you were in Tatum, we could have become better acquainted there.”

Amy felt her heart stall in fear. She knew the voice coming out of the shadows. It had haunted her dreams. It filled her imagination since she had landed on this planet. Yet all at once, George Fox appeared in the center light. Amy could do nothing but scream.  
  
---  
  
Later…

Paul received a round of applause as he left the stage. He wasn’t sure why, but the audience appeared to like his simple heart felt answers.

Penny was applauding wildly, “Thank you, Paul... that was great.”

“Hey, I am a pre-med student, and I enjoyed the entire hour,” Kevin added. “Most art lectures make me want to nap.”

Paul smiled graciously, “Thank you.”

Paul glanced around and did not see Amy.

Penny noticed, “If you are looking for Amy, she went with Ben Levin.”

Paul puzzled, asked, “Who is Ben Levin?”

“He is the doctor that examined Amy on Friday. He said he had some issue with a test, and wanted to re-check...although I cannot figure out what is taking him so long,” Kevin replied confused.

“Where did he take her?” Paul asked, concerned. He knew that Amy’s strange test was no doubt alien related, and the best thing would be to get her out of the situation quickly.

Kevin offered up, “The clinic...let’s go.”

They all crossed campus. The clinic was busy, but it didn’t take long to figure in the very small office, that Amy wasn’t there. Dr. Levin was not there either. A doctor named Wong had been in charge all morning and was frantically working.

Kevin asked Wong why Levin was not there.

“I have no idea. He just asked me to cover him,” Dr. Wong said, as he got into a patient folder, but he added, “I think it may have something to do with some government dudes. A whole mess of them came first thing this morning to get a file.”

Paul asked, startled, “What file?”

Wong shrugged his shoulders and said, “I think a pregnant student. They were talking about due dates. Last time I saw Levin, he was being led to the medical building, and I haven’t seen anyone come out. Look for him there....I have to get back to work.”

Paul knew George Fox had arrived.

As they exited, Paul turned to Penny and Kevin and said gravely, “I can promise you, we have done nothing wrong, but these men from the government have come for us. Now, Amy is in danger. She needs your help.”

Penny was eager to jump in and help, but Kevin hesitated, “If you have done nothing wrong, then why would these government people be after you?”

“They are after us for not what we have done, but who we are.”

Kevin remembered the pictures of Paul’s protest era pictures. He began to figure it must be a political thing, but he had to ask, “Who are you?”

Paul replied, “I will explain later, if you trust me now.”

Penny glared at Kevin, “We have to help. Amy is my friend. She is going to have a baby....”

Kevin assented and asked, “How can we help?”

Paul turned to Penny and handed her his keys, “I need you to go to Scott’s school and get Scott. Go to the apartment and get our things if it is safe. Tell Scott that Fox is here. He will understand. Wait in the car three block to the south, but do not let him leave the car...do not tell him that Fox has Amy. Tell him we will be there as soon as we can.”

Penny nodded and ran for the parking lot.

To Kevin, Paul said, “Do you know of a way into the medical building that others may not know?”

Kevin thought a second and said, “Follow me...”  
  
---  
  
Norton Medical Hall...

“Do you realize how much you are betraying mankind by carrying the offspring of the alien?” Fox lectured Amy. Amy was now strapped down to the surgical table; her face was covered in wet tears.

“As I told you, Miss Parker, and you must forgive me if I don’t continue to acknowledge your so-called marriage to Scott Hayden. You need to realize what you have done. I am helping you. I am positive that once you can fully fathom who Paul Forrester and Scott Hayden really are, you will understand why we need to remove the alien from you. It is a parasite....”

Amy sobbed, “Please...Please....No.” For Amy it was as if her nightmare had come true.

“Stop!” Fox shouted angrily, “If this was a war, and I do believe it is, you would be a traitor to your own people. Right now I am giving you the benefit of the doubt, that like many a young girl you were taken advantage of, but you must know Scott Hayden doesn’t love you. You are a vessel to hold his seed, nothing more or less. I have no intention of harming you. In fact after the procedure, we will contact your parents, and you can go home. You can go back to a normal life.”

“But I don’t want you to hurt my baby... Please don’t ...,”Amy begged.

Fox rolled his eyes in disgust and groaned at the monotony of the discussion. He wandered across the room to Wylie, who had come in through a door.

“Where is Levin? He was supposed to do the procedure,” Fox demanded to know.

“Dr. Levin refuses on what he calls moral grounds. He says he won’t do it against her will,” Wylie said, gesturing towards Amy.

“Then get me one who will. This is a medical building...get another doctor...nurse...orderly. I am not going to take a chance that the alien organism in her body would somehow get away from us. Go!”

Wylie replied, “How? You cleared the building?” Wylie wasn’t sure how he’d find anyone.

“Go!!!” Fox screamed.

Wylie went.

Fox thought that as soon as this was done, he would go out and grab Forrester and Hayden. 

For the first time he truly had the benefit of surprise.  
  
---  
  
The back of the Norton Medical Building...

Without talking, Kevin led Paul through a laundry chute at the basement level. Once inside they quietly put on lab coats and made it to a set of backstairs. The whole building seemed too quiet for a Monday morning. Kevin noticed the posting on the wall to the stairs that said classes had been canceled for the day.

They had made progress on floors one and two, but Kevin could hear the movement on the stairs above them. He pointed for Paul to go onto the 2nd floor. Once in the hallway Kevin led Paul to a side room labeled _Doctor’s Lounge_ which Kevin quickly opened with his key. Once the door was closed, Kevin said, “I think they must have her on the third floor. That is the surgical floor. Why would they take her there?”

“They intend to stop her pregnancy,” Paul stated plainly.

Kevin was shocked, “Why would they do a thing like that?”

“I told you before. Fox hates who we are,” Paul said, as he tried to think up a plan.

“What are you that the government would want to kill you? Aliens or something?” Kevin said flippantly.

Paul gazed sideways at him and said, “Yes.”

Kevin turned and stared at Paul, “What are you saying ...you, Paul Forrester are an alien...like from outer space?”

Paul had little time for this, but Kevin had a right to know, “Yes, but I am not Paul Forrester. Paul Forrester died in a helicopter crash over three years ago. I am simply using the form of his body.”

Kevin stepped back.

Paul said, “Please do not be afraid of me. We don’t want to hurt anyone. We only want to be left alone.”

“Scott and Amy are aliens too?” Kevin asked, clearly upset at the idea.

Paul paused and calmly said, “Scott’s mother is human. I met her and fell in love with her eighteen years ago. Like you and Penny, differences didn’t matter because of love. Fox, the agent who is after us will not simply reject us like an angry parent. He intends to kill us for being not like him.”

Kevin took a second to rationally weigh Paul’s story. Paul watched as Kevin became re-focused on getting Amy. Kevin took a deep breath and asked, “What is our plan?”

Paul smiled slightly and said, “Thank you, Kevin Carter.”  
  
---  
  
Three blocks from Campus...

“When are they coming?” Scott questioned, completely frustrated. He sat in the driver’s seat, nervously slapping the steering wheel. Penny was carful with her words. She knew as Paul did, that if Scott knew they had Amy, he would rush into the building after her.

Penny replied, “They can only get out when it is safe.”

Scott thought Penny was of course right, but it made it no easier to wait.

Penny had found him only twenty minutes ago by barging into his Civics class. They had managed to get their gear at the apartment and drive off, but not before Scott spotted two federal agents arrive at the front of the apartment building.

Scott had thought mere days ago that they should run, but now it was too late. He sat wondering if Fox now had his dad or Amy. He knew in his gut that Penny had not told him everything.

Mumbling to himself, he said, “How did Fox figure out we were here?” 

All at once there was a tap at Penny’s window. Both Scott and Penny jumped in surprise and saw that outside the car stood an angry Jack Armstrong.

Penny rolled down the window and said, “What are you doing here? Go away, Jack.”

“Geeze, Penny! How many men are you doing this week? Carter, Forrester, and this bozo...,” Jack shouted angrily. His words were slurred.

“Are you drunk...seriously, it isn’t even noon yet,” Penny said in disgust, “I don’t have time for this, Jack, just go back to the dorm—”

Before she could say anything else, Jack pulled a gun from his pocket and yelled, “You don’t give me any respect, Penny! We’re meant for each other. We are the same...come on Penny....”

Penny gasped, as she was an easy target in the front seat. Scott alarmed, and not in the mood for this idiot’s distraction, undid his seat belt and reached for the sphere in his pocket. Thankfully, Jack seemed to be not paying attention to anyone but Penny. Slowly getting out of the car, Scott had little patience for a drunken teenager with a gun.

In the palm of Scott’s hand, the sphere started to glow. At the same time the gun in Jack’s hand became illuminated by blue light. It suddenly turned red, and became so hot, he had to drop it.

The fact that Scott seemed to be in control of the gun, was not lost on Penny or Jack.

“What the hell did you do, man!” Jack said, falling over the edge of the side walk. Jack said nothing else as he teetered and then lost his balance. On the way down, he passed out in the grass.

Scott got into the car only to see Penny’s face filled with fear and directed at him. 

“I am not going to hurt you. I promise,” Scott said, to try to alleviate her fears.

Penny sputtered, “What are you?”

“Let’s just say when most kids say their dad is from another planet, it isn’t true,” Scott said honestly.

Penny stared stunned at the realization and said, “Alien? That is why this government guy wants you? You are an alien?”

Scott nodded, “Yes and No. My mother is as human as you are. My dad only came back to this planet to help me find her. I promise you, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone. You’ve met him, he is peaceful. But the agent called George Fox, he wants us dead...my dad, me and Amy.”

Suddenly it didn’t compute. Penny quickly countered, “Wait a minute! Your dad is Paul Forrester. He was born on this planet. He is famous. And I have known Amy since junior high.”

“My dad took the form of Paul Forrester when he found him dead from a helicopter crash. His body is a copy...,” Scott replied, wondering if he should go on.

He watched as Penny arrived at the next possible conclusion, and she gasped, “Amy Parker is really dead, like Jack told me! They did have a funeral. So the Amy I have been spending time with... is an alien copy. That explains why she doesn’t remember things, and her not having that scar!”

Scott nodded again.

“How could you marry an alien?” Penny replied confounded.

Scott replied simply, “Because I love her...How could you date a black man? You see the answer is the same. The only difference, I know that my own government wants me cut up into little pieces so they can put me under a microscope...and then they want to do it to my dad, my wife, and may be even my son. Not for any other reason than because we are different.”

Penny looked to him, “You promise you are not going to hurt anyone?”

“The only people in danger here is my family, and I can tell you I am scared. It is taking too long!” Scott said, scanning the block behind them for any signs of Paul or Amy.

Penny, Scott noticed, had relaxed a bit while he talked. Scott looked at his watch. They had been waiting a half hour. _What was taking so long?_  
  
---  
  
The University Medical Building...

Kevin had volunteered to try to get up to the third floor. He decided that it was too dangerous for Paul to roam the halls. So he told Paul to return to the laundry room and wait. If he could get Amy, he would bring her there. At the very least, he would come back to the laundry room, and let Paul know what had happened.

Paul was reluctant to put such responsibility on Kevin, but he admitted it appeared to be the only plan they had.

So going their separate ways, Kevin decided that the direct approach would be the best. He went straight to the elevator and pushed the button to go up. In less than a minute he had arrived on the third floor. When the doors to the elevator opened, he came face to face with three federal agents. Instead of being angry and taking him into custody, they were actually happy to see him.

One man came up and simply stated, “You must be the doctor.”

Kevin stood mute, and looked down at his lab coat. They obviously had been waiting for a doctor. He couldn’t help but wonder how many years in prison he would do for this, but he remembered his grandfather once walked next to Dr. King. His family had always stood up for justice. It was not right for Amy to be treated this way. Kevin was resolute. Kevin said nothing, and so the agents escorted him directly to the surgical room.

Inside the room, he could hear Amy crying. Kevin could see they had strapped her down to the surgical table. The whole scene made Kevin angry.

The man with him said to the agent who stood looking over her, “Agent Fox, we have the doctor to do the procedure.”

Fox looked up and acknowledged the doctor, but said, “I want to make it clear, I want the fetus to be removed intact for later dissection.”

Kevin stood stunned. Paul wasn’t kidding; this Fox was evil.

Fox, perturbed that the doctor had not moved fast enough, bellowed, “Get to work! You have a half hour.”

Kevin knew he had to get Amy alone. Using his most commanding doctor-style voice, he decreed the room be cleared for the procedure.

Fox immediately responded, “No, No, No... I am not leaving.” 

“Well, then you risk corrupting the tissue of the fetus, not to mention infection in the girl. Unless it doesn’t matter to you if she dies,” Kevin said authoritatively. Kevin did his best to play the part of arrogant “know it all” doctor.

Kevin’s word found their mark. Fox wanted the girl for questioning, and the alien fetus would almost make up for the loss of the alien corpse that had been destroyed in Tatum. 

“Okay, but we will watch from the viewing room,” Fox said, pointing to the balcony seating that wrapped around the operating theater. Kevin knew he’d have to work quickly. He was only pre-med and in no way could do the procedure. He would be doing a lot of acting. He moved to change into scrubs and wash his hands. Quickly he donned rubber gloves, and flipped on the bright light above the table where Amy lay.

He moved instruments close to the table, and made sure that Amy saw it was him. She watched him carefully, and Kevin, pretending to take her pulse, whispered, “I am going to pretend to give you a shot to make you go to sleep. You need to pretend to be unconscious.”

Then grabbing a syringe without a needle, he hoped none of the agents now sitting above could tell the difference. Both he and Amy played their parts brilliantly. Once she looked unconscious, Kevin started undoing the restraints.

A voice from the intercom echoed through the room, “What are you doing, doctor?”

Kevin bellowed right back, “I am removing any hindrances to my administering drugs or fluids during the procedure. She is unconscious. Please stop interrupting!”

Kevin tried not to shake, although he was playing his part well, his insides were jelly. Fox made no other comment, and Kevin prayed that he wasn’t on his way down the stairs to arrest him.

Then came the do or die moment. Coming close to Amy with his back to the agents, he whispered, “When I say ‘run’, go to the blue door directly behind you. Then run down the hallway to the stairs and keep running until you get to the basement floor.”

Kevin then moved to the other side of the table. In the process he pretended like he was trying to adjust the overhead lighting. Suddenly, he tripped. The extremely bright lighting shifted up and blinded the agents above.

“Run,” Kevin exclaimed. 

All at once, Amy and he made for the blue door. As Kevin had guessed, no one was guarding the doctor’s locker room. They swiftly made their way through the hall and to the stairs. Kevin and Amy flew down the flights two steps at a time. By the time they got to the basement, they could hear as Fox yelled at agents to pursue.

They quickly arrived at the laundry chute. Paul, Amy and then Kevin exited and ran along the bushes towards the direction of the car. They carefully evaded agents spilling out onto the campus in full pursuit. Their only advantage was Fox did not know which way they went. They knew it would be only a matter of minutes before his agents blanketed the campus. Paul recognized the danger was still real.

Kevin, Paul, and Amy cut through back yards and over fences for three long blocks, until they saw the waiting car. Paul saw the car first. Out of breath, he pointed, and the trio ran. Scott sat nervously in the front seat, with Penny next to him. Paul was relieved that Scott was safe. As they came close to the car, Paul noticed a boy was on the ground next to the vehicle, but there was no time to ask questions.

Kevin muttered something about a Jack Armstrong smelling like a brewery.

Scott’s face showed his relief that they had made it. He was about to get out of the car, when Paul stopped him, “Fox is right behind us.” Scott saw Amy’s face, tear streaked and swollen. He looked to his dad in alarm. Paul could tell he had many questions. Paul simply said, “We have to go, Scott. Now!”

Penny hastily got out, and Paul and Amy climbed in the car.

“Thank you, I wish I could say more...,” Paul said gratefully to Penny and Kevin. Scott turned the key.

“Keep being brave, Hayden!” Kevin shouted as the car engine started.

Scott smiled and said, “You too...I owe you so much, man... I won’t forget!”

Penny smiled sadly and yelled, “Amy Hayden, you are my friend forever, no matter what!”

Scott knew he’d have to explain the significance of what Penny said as soon as he could. Scott glanced back to Amy, who sat detached and weary. He prayed she and the baby were okay. He needed to get her out of here. 

Then the car pulled away and moved down the road. Scott aimed the car west toward Nevada. It was always a temptation to speed, but Scott didn’t want to draw attention to their car. So, at the fastest legal speed, he made their way out of town. They could hear the sirens still congregating in the center of town as they made their way out to the highway.

Then he turned to his Dad and asked, “What happened?”  
“Fox had taken Amy; Kevin got her back,” Paul stated simply.

Scott knew Fox had done something to her. She looked like she was in shock.

Scott’s mind developed horrible scenarios. He became frightened and had to ask, “What did they do to her, Dad?” Scott’s voice held a sense of foreboding fear.

Paul could see that Scott was panicking. He stopped to weigh his words to bring his son peace, but before he could choose the right words, Amy spoke.

“Nothing...Kevin came in time,” Amy replied calmly from the back seat. She had been sitting in the back seat telling herself she was fine. Fox had not gotten his way, and she and the baby were now safe. She had started to believe she was gaining strength with every encounter. 

“In time for what?” Scott uttered, horrified. His eyes darted immediately to his dad. Scott could tell from his dad’s expression it was bad. He looked in the mirror.

She glanced up at the review mirror and their eyes met. Tears formed, but she fought them, and she replied with renewed calm, “Fox wanted to take out the baby.”

Scott knew that this was like Amy’s nightmare. He knew how scared she must have been, and the seed of hatred for Fox that had been growing in his soul since Lin’s death grew much larger. Scott decided he was glad he was part human. Where dad and Amy would harm no one, Scott knew in his very angry human heart that, from him, George Fox faced a real danger. Scott wished he wasn’t driving, that way he could comfort his wife. Now his goal was to get his family as far away from Fox as he could.  
  
---  
  
The Campus...

Fox’s face was a mass of red fury. He yelled orders, and felt them all pointless. He knew Forrester enough to have figured they would be gone by now. 

He had questioned a Kevin Carter, who had aided the alien. He had claimed he never said he was a doctor and had thought it all was a big practical joke. If he kept to his story there was not much Fox could do. Fox decided he would hold him a bit longer, but even Wylie admitted agents had shoved him into the room before confirming his identification. It would not be politically advantageous to hold a college student for too long. It was an endless irritation to Fox that humans could betray their own so easily and side with this alien.

“Sir,” Wylie said, carefully approaching the angry agent, “I did what you asked. I called that girl’s parent’s...Amy Parker...Well there is a problem.”

“What more, Wylie...,” Fox bellowed, “What more could go wrong!?”

“Amy Parker is dead. That is what they said, their daughter is dead. She died in a car accident in the desert last June, with her boyfriend,” Wylie peered down at his notes, “...a Lincoln Masterson.”

Fox’s mood downshifted in a second, as he came to attention.

Wylie continued, “I took the initiative to call your friend, Agent Wilson...he didn’t come out and say it directly, but he hinted that these are the names of the bodies found after the second alien came last year. Amy Parker is dead, so who was the girl?”

“Oh my—, Wylie...do you know what this means?” Fox said with renewed vigor.

“The girl took this Amy Parkers identity,” replied Wylie.

“Oh, much more than that...she took her body! She is one of them, Wylie! Don’t you see? It wasn’t one alien that landed last year. It was two!” Fox body became animated as awareness dawned, and he went on, “It all makes sense. She did the destruction to the space ship and the body of the other alien. She was right there in Lab 6!”

“So she is like Forrester?”

Fox grimaced ominously, “Yes, she is an alien in a human costume. Damn it! We were so close. We had her and the newest hybrid. I can see their plan now. They are purifying their race. This new offspring will be closer to a full blood alien than even Scott Hayden. Soon we will have an army of home grown aliens. If only we could have stopped it! At least gotten a sample to study....”

“The university clinic did say they took her blood. Do you want me to collect the sample?” 

Fox replied sarcastically, “What do you think, Wylie?”

Wylie knew he had stepped into that one, and immediately made his way towards the clinic.

Fox, still aggravated by his failure today, did see the silver lining. Levin had told them this female alien was due on September 30th. As Fox saw it, they had six months to blanket every doctor, hospital, or clinic. That hybrid would have to be born, and when that time came, he would be there in the delivery room to catch it.  
  
---  
  
Somewhere in northern Nevada...

The fire crackled. The warmth felt good. Paul poked it to life with a stick. They were all so tired, as they sat by the fire, that they hadn’t talked much.

Amy, wrapped in a blanket, sat in Scott’s arms. Scott held onto Amy as if he would never let her go again. Paul didn’t blame him. 

Paul found himself imagining what it must have been like for Jenny, pregnant and on the run. Constantly pursued by government agents as you tried to raise a son alone, she must have shed tears like Amy. Many times over the past three years, Paul had found himself remorseful. He had left Jenny to face it all alone. Yes, he had good reasons for going, but it didn’t change what Jenny must have gone through. She had three years with Scott, but her years were with a small child. A child that at any moment a man named Fox could take. Jenny must have had tremendous fear and bravery. 

Paul resolved to protect his daughter-in-law and grandson in a way he had not with Jenny and Scott. He would keep his family safe.

Paul knew they needed a plan for where to go next and asked, “Which direction do we travel tomorrow?”

“I don’t know,” Scott replied, “Let Amy choose....”

“Someplace with a school for Scott,” she replied and brought the first smile seen on Scott’s face since they left Hastings.

He chuckled, “I guess wives are supposed to nag. Okay someplace with a school... and a beach.”

Amy smiled and said, “The beach sounds wonderful.”

Paul agreed, “A town with a school and a beach. At least we have some money for a while. After buying the food and camping gear we still have $1794 left. I am glad the man in Lonegrove took our car as a trade.”

“Yes, I am a married man, baby on the way, now with a station wagon,” Scott said, amused by his developing domesticity, and added, “We do need to save some money if we can.”

Paul replied, “You are right. We will start saving up a portion of whatever we earn, so we can plan for my grandson.”

Paul took the envelope with the money from his pocket, to give Scott a portion to put in his wallet, when out fell two envelopes.

“What are those, Dad?“ 

“I do not know. Dr. Jenkins gave them to me. He said one had traveled with the exhibit from San Francisco, and the other had arrived at Hastings,” Paul said, opening them.

In both were an identical series of numbers and letters.

“I do not understand,” Paul said, puzzled. He handed them to Scott and Amy.

Scott regarded them and said, “They are latitude and longitude coordinates, I think. They would match an exact spot on the map. Well, except for the last two letters, “k”and “i”.Those letters don’t fit with the coordinates at all.”

“Did you say “k” and “i”?” Paul asked, as he took back the notes with a smile spreading across his face.

Scott noticed and asked, “What is it Dad?”

Paul smiled, wider still, and said, “If this is a place, then at this place, there is a good chance we will find Jenny Hayden.”

Scott looked stunned. “Mom?”

“Yes...”k”and “i” for Karen Isley...the name she used to paint the starscapes. I believe your mother sent these notes, hoping that we might at some time show up at one of these exhibits.”

“Let’s go...now.” Scott said enthusiastically.

Paul stopped him from getting up and said, “It is late. We will get a map tomorrow when it is light, figure out the place, and _then_ we will go.”

Scott nodded; he knew Amy needed to rest.

“Tomorrow, maybe I get to see my mom,” Scott said, almost in childlike excitement. Amy leaned up and kissed him.  
  
---  
  
Los Lobos, California...St. Rita’s Convent... April 14th,,,

“I am sorry but she left over a month ago, Mr. Forrester,” replied Sister Mary Paul, “She did leave this for you. She made me swear not to give it to anyone else.”

The sister handed Paul an envelope, much like the ones that held the coordinates to the convent where he stood. This envelope contained a photo. It was of a building. Paul could not figure out the significance, but thanked the nun.

Paul returned to the car where he’d left Scott and Amy. 

After showing them the photo Scott asked, “What is this supposed to mean?”

Paul was at a loss, “I have no idea.”

Scott glanced sideways, “What do we do?”

Paul reflected and said, “We will study the picture and hope we can figure out what Jenny Hayden is telling us. But, until then, we find a school and a beach.”

Despite the disappointment Scott chucked, “If we can find a school on a beach that would be even better.”

Paul smiled, “Okay, let’s go.”

** ____________________The End___________________________________________________ **

Author’s note:

What is next for our Forrester/Hayden family? How about a reunion?


End file.
